twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eventide
Eventide is a Ponyville weatherpony who has a fascination with sunsets. He's a little small for a pegasus, but this makes him more agile in the air. He's not the fastest thing on two wings but has been recognized for his ability to navigate headwinds. He likes a challenge, but prefers to take it easy when he can. In his lifetime, he has only missed watching one sunset. History Eventide grew up all around Equestria. His father was a prominent weatherpony and was constantly being redeployed to new locations. As he grew older, Eventide grew tired of this life and he moved out at a relatively young age. This enraged his father, as it interfered with Eventide's progress in the weather academy. He's never told anypony much about this period of his life. He lived in Cloudsdale and eventually re-enrolled in the academy, graduating with a probationary license. He was given the choice of deployment to Trotsylvania or Ponyville, and decided Ponyville sounded the most normal of the two. It's not clear if he was right. The Weather Team Once a part of the Ponyville Weather Team, he discovered he had a talent for navigating the overtime and leave policies. It became well-known he'd happily take shifts for other ponies, and before long he'd accumulated more vacation credits than any Ponyville Team pony had ever accrued. The brass was upset by this, and he agreed to accept a cap on the hours in return for removing his probationary status. Once a full-fledged member of the weather team, he continued to throw himself at his work. Eventually he worked his way up to captain of the night team. He reports directly to Rainbow Dash. Skills and Talents His agility and abilities to fly in a headwind caught the notice of his instructors at the academy. They recommended he pursue a path involving control of large-scale storms. However, his heart was set on the team that makes the clouds that turn the sunsets pretty. He's been banned from several Cloudsdale agility courses because they suspect he cheats. He's a menace on the Ponyville Danger Field because what he lacks in speed he makes up for with cornering ability. Eventide has trained for years to pursue his dream of joining the exclusive Sunset Team, and as such has surprising hoof dexterity. He's able to sculpt many things out of clouds and various other materials. Social Life Working night shifts means Eventide doesn't get to meet many ponies during the day. However, he gets a lot of off shifts thanks to his massive cache of vacation hours. He's known to wander town, sampling any restaurant he hasn't tried before. Soon after he moved to Ponyville, he was smitten by a flower pony named Roseluck. Unfortunately for him, her best friend Daisy had eyes for him as well. He was oblivious, as most stallions are. There was a zany struggle, but ultimately both mares decided to declare peace with each other, valuing their friendship more than him. Later, Daisy would give him valuable advice for gaining Roseluck's affections. Meanwhile, he met a few other ponies with which he became friends. He's quite fond of Skyra, and often finds himself on the losing side of a bet with her. He helped Bolt McRunfast get a position in the weatherpony office. Through them, he's had limited interactions with the Pegapals and Ellie Phantasie, who he thinks is really cool. He's recently hung out with Capriccio, and the two seem to share a passion for spicy foods. OOC Notes I don't actually play much at nighttime, the "night shift captain" idea was something an old Rainbow Dash player suggested as I was forming the character. I don't play him enough, sadly. Category:Stallions Category:OCs Category:Pegasi